Crazy AF
"Crazy AF" is the sixth single recorded by In Real Life, released on March 22, 2019.@InRealLife. (March 21, 2019) — via Twitter. In Real Life performed a bit of the song on The Adam Bomb Show.@adambombshow (February 9, 2019). Retrieved February 10, 2019 — via Twitter. A few clips of the single were also revealed in their YouTube video, "IRL VLOGS: CRAZY Week" early in February 2019. In June 2019 it reached top 40 on pop radio.@InRealLife (June 16, 2019) — via Twitter. Background The song was recorded in 2018."IRL Reveal Craziest Fan Interactions And Making Crazy AF & She Do". Hollywood Life. May 27, 2019. Lyrically it tells the story of a possessive girlfriend that they can't help but fall in love with. The music video premiered on April 4, 2019.@InRealLife (April 3, 2019) — via Twitter. Like their single "How Badly", fans were chosen to listen to the unreleased music video at the time. In order to qualify, fans must have sent a video with the reason why they should be picked. Only twenty people could be selected, with Wednesday being the last day for entries (giving people four days) and were DM'd over Instagram if picked. On Saturday (March 9, 2019), they attended the event which included early previews of two songs, "She Do" being one of them."In Real Life Discusses Dating Fans and The Celebrities In Their DMs". Hollywire: Behind The Fame. July 21, 2019. It was mainly for Los Angeles Lifelines, due to expenses not being paid for but still open to everyone. On March 10, 2019, In Real Life posted a snippet of the song and later it was available to pre-save on Spotify and Apple Music.@inreallife (March 10, 2019) — via Instagram.Pre-Save "Crazy AF" In celebration, fans tweeted with the hashtag #CrazyForIRL and the band made confessions under the tag #CrazyAFConfessional. On March 21, 2019, the single premiered over 102.7 KIIS FM at nine@InRealLife. (March 21, 2019) — via Twitter. and was announced In Real Life will perform a free concert on March 23rd at the Universal CityWalk, debuting their song which parallels back to their first performance as a band with their debut single "Eyes Closed". When "Crazy AF" became available everywhere, there was a sale with all apparel 50% off for 24 hours over their official website.@InRealLife (March 22, 2019) — via Twitter. At 9 P.M PST, In Real Life held a sweepstakes from March 23-25 eligible for fans who were legal residents in the United States and the District of Columbia. On March 25th, the band chose the winner but a day after announced who they were over an Instagram live.@InRealLife (March 25, 2019) — via Instagram. Despite it being announced for one winner, over the live Drew stated that three people received emails. Lyrics Original Brady Tutton La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la You crazy as fuck And I think I'm in love 1: Conor Smith Look, alright I wake up in the morning Lipstick written on the wall Baby have a good day But you know you better call Uh, yeah Everything just the way she left it She took my things right off the dresser Replaced the photo of my ex that was hanging down the hall, yeah Drew Ramos She's off, I know But I like her wrong I lost control, a long time ago Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos And every time we play in the sheets I wake up with her marks all on me Call me crazy But I love her crazy The only kind of girl that's for me She likes to mark her territory Call me crazy But I love her crazy, yeah Brady Tutton La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la You crazy as fuck And I think I'm in love, haha 2: Chance Perez and Sergio Calderon Shows up when she wants, won't call to say she's on her way Checking through my phone every single time I step away, oh yeah And every time that she cook me breakfast She always hit me with the checklist "Where you going? Which girls gonna be there? What time you coming home?" Man, I don't know Drew Ramos She's off, I know But I like her wrong I lost control, a long time ago Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos And every time we play in the sheets I wake up with her marks all on me Call me crazy But I love her crazy The only kind of girl that's for me She likes to mark her territory Call me crazy But I love her crazy, yeah 3: Conor Smith Uh, look Now this was back before I even knew a thing Besides, you were the type I seen up on a movie screen And even though it's hard to tell her that you got plans She got a body that'll make a preacher say "Goddamn" Haha, yeah But through it all, I still love her the same 'Cause you appreciate the sun when it comes after the rain Take the puddles and just wash away Nah, I ain't making this up, girl, you crazy as fuck But damn, I think I'm in love, ha All And every time we play in the sheets (in the sheets) I wake up with her marks all on me Call me crazy But I love her crazy (She kinda crazy, I think I love her) The only kind of girl that's for me (Girl that's for me) She likes to mark her territory Call me crazy But I love her crazy, yeah Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la (No other girl for me) La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la You crazy as fuck And I think I'm in love, haha Radio Edit Brady Tutton La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la You crazy as (crazy as) And I think I'm in love 1: Conor Smith Look, alright I wake up in the morning Lipstick written on the wall Baby have a good day But you know you better call Uh, yeah Everything just the way she left it She took my things right off the dresser Replaced the photo of my ex that was hanging down the hall, yeah Drew Ramos She's off, I know But I like her wrong I lost control, a long time ago Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos And every time we play in the sheets I wake up with her marks all on me Call me crazy But I love her crazy The only kind of girl that's for me She likes to mark her territory Call me crazy But I love her crazy, yeah Brady Tutton La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la You crazy as (crazy as) And I think I'm in love, haha 2: Chance Perez and Sergio Calderon Shows up when she wants, won't call to say she's on her way Checking through my phone every single time I step away, oh yeah And every time that she cook me breakfast She always hit me with the checklist "Where you going? Which girls gonna be there? What time you coming home?" Man, I don't know Drew Ramos She's off, I know But I like her wrong I lost control, a long time ago Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos And every time we play in the sheets I wake up with her marks all on me Call me crazy But I love her crazy The only kind of girl that's for me She likes to mark her territory Call me crazy But I love her crazy, yeah 3: Conor Smith Uh, look Now this was back before I even knew a thing Besides, you were the type I seen up on a movie screen And even though it's hard to tell her that you got plans She got a body that'll make a preacher say "hot damn" Haha, yeah But through it all, I still love her the same 'Cause you appreciate the sun when it comes after the rain Take the puddles and just wash away Nah, I ain't making this up, girl, you crazy so what But damn, I think I'm in love, ha Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos And every time we play in the sheets (in the sheets) I wake up with her marks all on me Call me crazy But I love her crazy (She kinda crazy, I think I love her) The only kind of girl that's for me (Girl that's for me) She likes to mark her territory Call me crazy But I love her crazy, yeah Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la (No other girl for me) La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la You crazy as (crazy as) And I think I'm in love, haha Music Video Performance In Real Life - Crazy AF & She Do - Universal CityWalk Videos File:IRL VLOGS CRAZY Week File:IRL VLOGS Crazy AF Exclusive Release In Real Life - Crazy AF (Audio Only) In Real Life - Crazy AF - Behind the Scenes In Real Life - Crazy AF (Acoustic) Gallery |-|Images = File:Crazy AF Promo 2.jpeg File:Crazy_AF_-_Alternate_Artwork.png File:Crazy AF Promo.jpeg File:Crazy AF - 102.7 KIISFM.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Release Performance.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Release.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Flash Sale.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Note.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Featured Spotify.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Beats of the Week.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Pandora.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Top 40.png |-|Video = File:Crazy AF - Image.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 2.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 3.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 4.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 5.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 6.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 7.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 8.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 9.jpeg File:Crazy AF - Image 10.jpeg Trivia ★ It is the first single In Real Life released in 2019, as well as explicit. ★ Due to the particular lyric, "Everytime we play in the sheets" fans have dubbed it as "the Sheets song". ★ The cover artwork is done by Thomas Crane, who also made it for "Got Me Good".@bythomascrane (March 12, 2019) — via Instagram. ★ It is the first released single where Brady starts the song. ★ It's been a running joke in the fandom that Sergio says "beckfast" instead of "breakfast". References External Links Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/CrazyAF Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/CrazyAFDL Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs Category:Songs with music videos